


The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "The first time ever I saw your faceI thought the sun rose in your eyesAnd the moon and the stars were the gifts you gaveTo the dark and the endless skies my loveTo the dark and the endless skiesThe first time ever I kissed your mouthI felt the earth move in my handLike the trembling heart of a captive birdThat was there at my command my loveThat was there at my command my loveAnd the first time ever I lay with youI felt your heart so close to mineAnd I knew our joy would fill the earthAnd last 'till the end of time my loveAnd it would last 'till the end of time..."-"The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face," Ewan Maccoll





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woaf/gifts).



Sherlock looked up from his microscope and found John gazing at him. It never ceased to amaze him what he could see in John's eyes, ever since that first time, so little he actually knew, so much still a mystery, even now. Rosie was down for the night; John had taken a shower, his hair still damp, and he was wearing that short robe he had worn forever.

"Am I interrupting anything important?" John whispered from the doorway.

"Honestly, I've no idea what I'm looking at, or for what reason..." Sherlock sighed, turned off the instrument, got up from the well-used kitchen table, and moved to stand in front of the man who shut down any notion of anything remotely related to higher thought. He untied John's robe and marveled, not for the first time, how John's body still reacted at his touch. It had been months since they finally kissed for the first time, and everything else had followed in short succession. Sherlock imagined he could still feel that first tentative, questioning pressure of John's mouth against his, and his own whimpered response. John sighed and visibly shivered as Sherlock ran his nimble fingers along his sides, until they rested on his hips. "I've missed you."

"It's only been, what, since the wee hours of this morning?" John managed as Sherlock began nuzzling his neck.

"Uhmhmm, you have to admit you are a much healthier vice, I seem to be quite addicted to your charms, Dr. Watson," Sherlock growled in the deepest register of his voice, knowing what it did to his blogger.

"Damn." John's knees buckled, but Sherlock caught him, and they paused for a moment; John's head rested against Sherlock's strong chest, Sherlock held him tightly, recalling that first hug, so different than this embrace, and yet, so much was the same. 

"I have you, John." Sherlock murmured, then placed a kiss into John's silvering hair. "I have you, love."

John nodded in his arms and blew out a breath, Sherlock always wondered that they even seemed to breathe better when they were together, as if they suddenly remembered that breathing, at times, wasn't so boring. John pulled back just enough so their eyes met, and he placed a trembling finger on Sherlock's gently parted lips. "Take me to bed, please?"

Sherlock kissed his finger, then released him, and offered him his hand; John took it, and again, Sherlock was reminded of that first night, the night when everything that had gone before was forgiven, and as they made love, they finally became what they should have always been.

"Yes, my heart."


End file.
